falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.45 Auto submachine gun
|weight =11 |value =3750 |baseid = }} The .45 Auto submachine gun is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Characteristics The .45 Auto submachine gun (SMG) is an old two-handed automatic weapon that was stored in U.S. Army and National Guard armories at the time of the war. A large number of them have surfaced after these armories were breached by looters after the war, most notably the White Legs, for whom the .45 SMG has become a signature weapon. Like most automatic weapons, the high spread of this weapon requires the shooter to be at close range for all of the rounds fired to impact on the target, though this can be negated somewhat by the recoil compensator. Additionally, the gun consumes ammunition quickly, and can eat through .45 Auto rounds at alarming speeds. Despite these disadvantages, the .45 Auto SMG does 525 DPS with 100 Guns skill and maxed-out perks. This makes it absolutely devastating at short range with a 50-round magazine and a high rate-of-fire. Ammunition can be found in large quantities in the inventories of vendors and on White Legs storm-drummers. Unlike most submachine guns, the .45 auto submachine gun is classified as a two-handed weapon; because of this, traveling while holding the weapon will slow the Courier's movement speed. This also causes the weapon to be holstered on the back, rather than on the hip as with other SMGs. Durability The .45 Auto submachine gun can fire a total of about 2,995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 100 reloads, or 60 reloads when modified with drum magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * .45 Auto submachine gun drums - increases ammunition capacity from 30 to 50. * .45 Auto submachine gun compensator - reduces weapons spread from 2.3 to 1.8. Comparison Locations * White Legs storm-drummers will occasionally carry them. * Daniel carries one. * They can also be purchased from Joshua Graham. * After returning to the Mojave Wasteland, it can be purchased from the Gun Runners' Vendortron (In 98% Condition), Chet in Goodsprings, and Michelle Kerr and Alexander at the 188 Trading Post. Notes * Although called "storm-drums," they have no drum magazine when the White Legs use them. Thus, it is more logical to think of "storm-drum" in a literal sense, a drum that makes a sound like thunderstorms. * These "storm drums" are the signature weapons of the White Legs. * While aiming in third person, the weapon's stock is not held against the wielder's shoulder. * When aiming down the iron sights in first person, the Courier's index finger slightly obscures vision. * When aiming down the iron sights in first person, the rounds hit much higher than the top of the front sight. * The weapon lacks a rear sight but has rear sight guards. * It has a very high spread, making it hard to hit enemies from medium to long ranges. * With a weight of 11 pounds, it is the heaviest sub-machine gun in the game. * Although having the same animation from previous gun reloading models, such as the Riot shotgun, there is no sound effect when the weapon jams. Behind the scenes Although based on the Thompson submachine gun, the .45 Auto SMG is not an exact reproduction.J.E. Sawyer Sounds Gallery .45 Auto submachine gun with the compensator modification.png|.45 Auto submachine gun with the compensator modification .45 Auto submachine gun with the drum magazine modification.png|.45 Auto submachine gun with the drum magazine modification .45 Auto submachine gun with both modifications.png|.45 Auto submachine gun with both modifications Category:Honest Hearts weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Automatische .45-Maschinenpistole es:Subfusil ametrallador del .45 ru:Пистолет-пулемёт кал. 45 Авто